Better Days
by dancingwithreality
Summary: It's the gang's last week ever at PCA, and plans for prom and a major leavers' prank are in the works. But what's Zoey 101 without drama, romance and comedy... Will things work out for your favourite characters and couples? Read it and find out... 7TH CHA
1. Chapter 1

'Hey, Zo!' Nicole squealed, as her best friend and room mate sat down next to her at their usual outdoor breakfast table. 'Oh my God, can you believe this is our last week at PCA? _Ever?'_

'I know, it is kind of weird,' Zoey replied, wrinkling her nose. 'I don't think it's sunk in yet that it's all nearly over. I mean, can you believe it's been, what, six years, right?'

'No – _way_.' Logan pulled up a chair beside Lola, putting his tray down on the table. 'Guys, we really need to start planning for Muck-Up Day. It's gotta be the best one ever!'

Lola frowned. 'Muck-Up Day?'

Chase nodded. 'Yeah, Muck-Up Day. Remember last year? The seniors left live fish in all the toilets on campus!'

Michael chuckled at the memory. 'Haha! Dude, that was _sweet_.' He turned to the girls to explain further. 'Every year the seniors try and pull a huge prank on their last day.'

'Yeah,' Logan joined in. 'And ours has to be the best Muck-Up Day _ever_. The past few seniors' pranks have been so lame. We need to go out with a bang.'

'But… Muck-Up Day's our final day,' said Nicola slowly. 'That's prom night. I don't want to do anything that'll mess up my pretty prom dress! Or ruin our prom!'

'OK, OK!' Logan raised his hands in the air. 'Deal. But you have to help us brainstorm the ultimate prank. Hey, speaking of prom… any of you girls got dates yet?'

Zoey rolled her eyes. '_No, _Logan. And none of us are going with you.'

'Whatever,' Logan snorted. 'I already got me a date, of course. This is the Loganator we're talking about here.'

'Six years and I swear you have not changed at _all_,' Lola shook her head with a laugh. 'So who is she?'

'That's for me to know, and you to find out,' he answered slyly, picking up his empty tray and getting up from the table. 'I've gotta get to basketball practice. You losers meet me at Sushi Rox, seven this evening, and we'll work out our prank, got it?'

'Yeah, later, dude,' Chase said, raising his hand as his roommate strutted off before rubbing his bushy hair. 'Uh, if none of us have dates yet, we could all just go to prom as a group, you know. That would still be cool.'

'Yeah, I guess,' Nicola grinned. 'But I'm hoping the guy in my Math class is going to ask me!' She squealed and baby clapped with her hands like a happy pink seal.

Zoey rolled her eyes good-naturedly. 'Sounds like a plan. Count me in, guys.'

'Me too,' put in Lola. 'But I can tell you now, Quinn won't go for it; her precious Mark del Figallo is taking her.' Everyone laughed. The couple were both so weird, they were meant for each other.

'Hey,' said Chase tentatively. 'That makes four of us, right? Why don't we make it easier and just… double date? Uh, how about, you and me, Zoey, and Lola and Michael?' He sucked in a deep breath of air.

Zoey shrugged. 'Cool. Catch you later, guys.'

'Where you going?' Michael asked.

Nicola wore her usual hyper smile. 'Oh my gosh, we have to go pick out prom dresses from the mall off campus! Ya coming, Lo?'

Lola shook her head. 'I'll join you in minute, guys. Wait for me in the girls' lounge, OK?'

'Sure.' Chatting and laughing, Zoey and Nicole headed back to their dorm. Lola turned on Chase. 'Oh, very smooth.'

Chase blinked innocently. 'What? What have I done?'

Michael gave his friend a high five. 'Nice move, man! You got Zoey to go to prom with you! You know what that means?'

'OK, I have so found you out, Chase Matthews!' Lola cried. 'You totally lied to me in ninth grade. It's not some lame girl from your hometown you love – it's _Zoey_!' She shook her head, smiling with realisation. 'Oh my gosh, it all makes sense. You're both so stupid.'

'Huh?' Chase looked guilty and abashed.

'You and Zoey! Have you realised the two of you have both stayed single for, what, four years, even though some seriously hot members of both genders have asked you out? Including _me_!' she finished. 'And Michael, _you_ knew about this?'

'Well, yeah!' he said defensively. 'It's kinda obvious the dude's crazy about her, right?' Chase and Lola glared at him. He looked down at his bacon sandwich and trailed off into inaudible mutters.

Chase winced. 'I'm sorry. You're mad, aren't you?'

'No, no, it's so over,' Lola said, waving a hand. 'But you two seriously need to do something about this. You have one week left, and then you might not see each other again. _Ever._'

Chase gulped.

'OK, this is ridiculous,' she snapped. 'I have to do something about this or you'll both be miserable and apathetic for ever.' She got up from the table and marched away.

'Lola! Don't…! Don't…!' Chase squawked desperately. She gave the two boys a sweet wave. 'See you at Sushi Rox. Laters!'

Michael chuckled. 'Man, that girl is feisty! Thanks for setting me up with her, man. What do you think she's gonna do?'

Chase groaned. 'I do not know. But I don't think I'll like it.'

* * *

** Well, hope you liked it so far! This is my first Zoey 101 fiction and I just wanted to write something and play around with the characters... I have some further plans for this so if you want to know more, you know what to do... r'n'r people - please... Hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey rolled her eyes indignantly. 'Oh, look, here he comes.'

Logan swaggered up to their table at Sushi Rox. The place was almost empty. 'Dude, where've you been?' Chase frowned. 'We've been waiting here for, like, half an hour. We thought you weren't going to show.'

Logan rolled his eyes. 'Whatever. Gimme some sushi.' He leaned over and snatched some of Chase's food, but Chase didn't notice; he was eyeing Lola warily.

Logan leaned back in his chair, chewing thoughtfully. 'So, any ideas for a rocking prank?' he demanded.

'We could hold a water fight between our classes,' Zoey suggested. 'That could be fun.'

Logan rolled his eyes. 'Totally _lame_.' Zoey glared at him.

Quinn cleared her throat and raised a hand. 'Well, I had the idea of hard-wiring the school's security system to only let seniors off the campus at the end of the semester,' she said excitedly.

Chase raised an eyebrow. 'Um, OK, Quinn, that's interesting…'

'Quinn, when would you let everyone else out?' Zoey asked, concerned.

Quinn frowned. 'I haven't thought of that yet. The hardwiring would appear to be irreversible at this stage.'

'OK, _no_,' Zoey concluded firmly. 'Any other ideas?'

'Yup,' said Lola suddenly from the end of the table, folding her arms. 'I have a _great_ prank.'

All eyes turned on her, interested, except Chase, who looked suddenly queasy. 'Shoot,' Logan commanded.

Lola's expression was incredibly akin to a smirk. 'Well, all of the teachers are expecting us to head off to college, right? I say we pretend to the whole school, including the teachers, that Chase and Zoey are getting married on prom night and going to live in a trailer.'

Michael guffawed. 'Haha, yeah! I'm liking that!' His laugh sputtered out into a lame mutter as he caught Chase's stricken eye. 'Uh… I mean… how will that be funny?'

'_Think_ about it. Chase and Zoey are kind of the sweetest, most responsible people in our year. No one would expect this of them. We could even make invitations to the wedding for everyone! It would be hilarious. Then at the prom we tell them all it was just a prank.'

Chase was pale. 'I… I don't think so… I…'

'Lola, that's awesome!' Logan sniggered. 'Nice thinking! I mean, I could even get Dad to pay to set up a ceremony at the prom for the two of them!'

'Um, hello?' Chase said, slightly high-pitched. 'Saying no here!'

'Oh, come on, Chase,' Zoey laughed good-naturedly. 'That is a really good plan. It will be so funny, tricking everybody into thinking we're having some last-minute marriage when we haven't even dated or anything!' She seemed genuinely amused at the idea. Chase could never resist that smile. He sighed resignedly. 'Fine, I guess.'

'Oh, cool!' Lola squealed, clapping her hands. 'I'll go start making the invitations on my laptop, see ya!' She jumped up and skipped away. Unexpectedly, Chase pushed back from the table and got up, walking swiftly after her. 'Yeah… I'll help…' he called uselessly over his shoulder.

He slammed through the doors of Sushi Rox and yelled Lola's name frantically after her. 'Hey! Come on!'

Lola slowed down and allowed him to catch up with her. 'What's the problem, Chase? I said I'd get you pathetic pair of saps together somehow!'

'Not like this!' Chase cried hysterically. 'This is _cruel! CRUEL!'_

Lola giggled. 'Sometimes you have to be cruel to kind, Chase. Just leave this to me, 'kay?'

Chase couldn't do anything except let her stride merrily away. He rubbed at his bushy hair in confusion, feeling uncertain, before heading towards his dorm. He needed some time to think.

Back at Sushi Rox, Logan and Michael finished their drinks with the girls. Michael waggled his eyebrows at Zoey. 'So my blushing bride, ready to become Mrs Matthews?'

Zoey laughed. 'So ready. I wonder what the Dean'll say!' Everyone chuckled at the thought.

Michael shook his head, dispelling his laughter. 'Hey, Zo, notice Chase wasn't really into it at first? One word from you, and he changes his mind. Kinda interesting.'

Logan sniggered. 'Yeah, so interesting. _Not_.' He winced as Michael kicked him under the table.

Zoey's forehead wrinkled. 'For once I agree with Logan. Not interesting. I'm just an excellent persuasive speaker.' She laughed. 'Ah, come on, let's head back to the good ole dorm room and help Lola with the invites. Just think, this is one of the last nights we'll spend in it!'

Nicole's chin quivered. 'Oh my God…' she whispered.

Zoey rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm. 'C'mon, let's go…'

Quinn scowled. 'Well, you can carry out your little scheme,' she huffed. 'I'm going to attempt my original idea. Good day!' She stormed off. The boys were left alone. Michael looked confused. 'Doesn't she mean good _night?'_

'Whatever,' Logan shrugged.

'So,' Michael asked, watching Logan seriously for an answer. 'You reckon Chase has a chance?'

'What are you talking about?' Logan snapped, feigning ignorance.

'You know what I'm talking about,' Michael muttered urgently. 'Him and Zoey. Zoey and him. Mr and Mrs Matthews for real. You feeling it with her?'

Logan frowned. 'You know, I just don't know. We'll have to wait and see.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Ready, Chase?' Zoey whispered excitedly. Although inwardly Chase was groaning, he plastered a smile on his face as he leaned across his desk towards Zoey. 'Ready.'

Getting to her feet, Zoey cleared her throat and clutched Chase's hand. Their class all turned round and stared. Mr Bender squinted at them, confused. Zoey raised her voice, deliberately stressing her Texan twang. 'Well, everyone, we wanted you to be the first to know. Chase and I… are getting married!'

Mr Bender's jaw dropped as Zoey raised her hand, wiggling her fingers so that a cheap gold-sprayed ring on her right ring finger caught the light. She giggled delightedly, enjoying their shocked reaction. Out of the corner of the eye, she caught Logan and Michael giving each other a high five.

Mr Bender finally regained his composure. 'Uh, well, Chase, Zoey, I'm sure we're all very… happy for you. A-are you sure about this?'

Zoey trod lightly on Chase's foot, and he leapt into life. 'Oh, yeah, totally. I mean, one hundred per cent sure.' He took a deep breath. 'I love Zoey. She's the love of my life.'

He could feel Michael's eyes boring into his back. How easily the words came out when he was only having to pretend!

Zoey swung an arm around his shoulder. 'You bet! The best part is, the wedding's going to be on prom night! We'll use the school hall after all the dancing's finished, and you're all invited!'

Some of the girls in the class cooed excitedly, while others leapt into huddles to gossip. The guys were still looking, shocked, at the 'couple'. Mr Bender was pale. 'Wow, prom night, huh? That's… very, very soon… well, I… are your parents OK with this?'

Zoey waved a hand. 'Oh, yeah, yeah, they're cool. Oh, Mr Bender, we want you to make a speech! It would be so adorable if you would! Oh, please, please, _please_!'

Mr Bender looked incredibly uncomfortable. Lola snorted behind Zoey at her flash of inspiration, and Nicole was baby-clapping hysterically under her desk. Zoey couldn't help grinning with delight. This was going to be so much fun!

/--------/--------------------------/-----------------------/------------------------------/------/

'Zo? Zo!'

'Huh, what?' Zoey came grudgingly awake. 'What is it?' She blinked her eyes open in the daylight to see Chase standing over her. 'Chase! What are you doing in here?'

'You forgot, didn't you?' he said quietly.

She frowned. 'Forgot what?' She glanced around. 'Where are Lola and Nicole?'

'Out in the campus parking lot with the guys. Zoey, come on. Don't tell me you forgot our tradition!'

'Oh my gosh, Chase, I'm so sorry!' How could she have forgotten? Every year after the summer exams, she and her friends drove down to a beach about twenty miles away for their own little camp-out party. This would be their last one. 'It's just… the whole marriage prank thing… I forgot…'

'Yeah, well, I know, that's cool,' Chase said reluctantly. 'Can you get ready and come join us?'

'Sure, sure, I'll be real quick,' she promised him. 'Give me fifteen minutes and I'll meet you all in the parking lot.'

He nodded and turned to leave.

'Hey, Chase?'

'What?'

'I'm really sorry.'

'That's OK.' He shrugged, trying to look as if he didn't care, and quietly closed the door. But Zoey could tell he was hurt.

/--------/--------------------------/-----------------------/------------------------------/------/

Zoey arrived at the parking lot in her board shorts and pink tee, to find it distinctly empty of her friends and their cars. Chase's old school chevy was the only one remaining in its space, and she could make out his bushy head behind the wheel from a long way away.

She approached, confused. 'Hey! Where is everyone?'

Chase got out and went around the front of his car to open the door for her. 'They all decided to go on ahead in Logan's limo. I elected to stay behind and take you in this old rustcan.' He patted the bonnet fondly, and Zoey smiled as he got into the driver's seat. 'Thanks, Chase.'

'No problem-o. Got everything?'

'Yep!'

'Then let's hit the road.' He kicked up the engine and manoeuvred out of the parking lot. Zoey laughed as they got onto the freeway. 'Hey, do you remember when we started this tradition, my first year here? We had to get a taxi to take us there. Now we can all drive and we all have our cars.'

He laughed light-heartedly. 'I know, weird. Haha, and Dustin was, what, nine then? Now he's bigger than Logan.'

Zoey shook her head. 'It doesn't seem that long, does it?'

They were cruising along over the Pacific now, the turquoise expanse stretched out below them. Chase shrugged. 'I guess not. I'm just trying not to think about it, leaving you, you know? And the others,' he added quickly.

Zoey nodded. 'I know. At least we're going out with a bang, though, right? This whole prank. It's hilarious! I can't believe they're all falling for it. Lola's a genius.'

'Yeah, she's a real… feisty one,' Chase finished weakly, at a loss. He glanced away from the road to look at her, the wind teasing at her shoulder-length chestnut hair, sunglasses masking her eyes. 'Hey, Zo?'

'Yeah?'

'Am I convincing enough?'

'What do you mean?'

'Acting like I'm in love with you, and… yeah.'

She laughed. 'Well, yeah, Chase, you're fine.'

'Good. Because I'm not acting.'

She raised an eyebrow and pulled down her sunglasses, eyeing him over the lens. 'Chase?' she asked, uncertainly.

'I love you, Zoey.'

She gave a scream.

'OK, OK, sorry –' he said quickly, instantly regretting his confession; not knowing Zoey had seen what he hadn't. A split second later, they hit the oncoming truck.

/--------/--------------------------/-----------------------/------------------------------/------/

_Ooh, cliffhanger… I hope! Thank you all so much for the reviews – every comment, compliment or constructive is extremely appreciated. Look out for next post soon and let me know what you think of this one \m / \m/_


	4. Chapter 4

**BreakingTradition:** Good idea about the coma… I've got something else planned though, sorry! Hope you like it instead

**Larabaybee:** Haha thanks for the review, I'm glad you like this!

**Pebbles-05:** Hmm, your wish may soon be granted Swirls cloak of darkness

**BTW I had the idea to put some GooGoo Dolls lyrics into each chapter, as this story is kind of named after one of their songs and, well, they rock! \m/ Love it? Hate it? Don't really care? Let me know! Anyway – on with the show! **

/--------------------------/--------------------------/----------------------/-------------------/

'Hahahaha,'

Chase glared at Logan as he pulled up in his huge convertible, laughing at the mangled remains of his room mate's car. Nicole and Lola jumped out from the back seat and ran over to Zoey, who sat in the back of the ambulance having a cut on her forearm dressed. 'Hey, guys,' she smiled weakly. 'Sorry we had to call you back from the beach.'

'Ohmigosh, are you OK? Is she OK? It's so OK!' Nicola gibbered senselessly.

Zoey raised her eyebrows, confused, and looked over at the boys. Michael and Logan had got out of the car, and Logan nodded at Zoey. 'Hey, she's OK, right?'

Chase nodded. 'Yeah, we're both fine, thank God. Although if she wasn't, it would be all my fault.'

'Well, as long as neither of you are hurt…' Logan burst into cruel laughter. 'Haha! You idiot! Crashing your car the last week of term!'

'This is priceless,' Lola piped up. 'The added drama of a car crash will heighten the impact of our little wedding prank, don't you think? You're gonna be the talk of the school!'

Chase gave her a sarcastic thumbs up. 'Oh, thank you, Lola, I'm glad to hear it!' He rolled his eyes and turned back to Logan. 'C'mon, my car's getting towed off to the repair yard. Can we catch a lift with you and head back to the beach? We can't let this ruin the tradition, right?'

'Right,' Michael nodded. 'Zo, you done there?' he yelled.

She stood up, moved her arm and thanked the ambulance driver. 'Yeah,' she called back, walking back over to Logan's car. 'Let's go.'

'Zo, I'm so, so sorry,' Chase began, as they piled into the back. 'This is all my…'

Zoey shook her head, looking distracted. 'It's cool, Chase, it's so not anyone's fault,' she said. 'Hey, li-' She stopped as Quinn bustled into the seat next to her, grinning excitedly. 'Look! The ambulance driver gave me this old tubing! Finally I can finish my project…'

Zoey rolled her eyes good-naturedly. 'I'll talk to you at the beach,' she said quietly to Chase, before turning back to Quinn with a bright smile. 'What project?'

Quinn grinned evilly. 'Oh, that's my little secret, Zoey. I'm planning a big surprise for prom night, just you wait!'

'I can't stand the suspense,' Zoey drawled, leaning her head back against the seat and looking at Chase out of the corner of her eye. His head rested on his elbow, leaning on the side of the car, eyes staring out over the passing roadside as they headed towards the beach in late afternoon, deep in thought.

/--------------------------/--------------------------/----------------------/-------------------/

**And I'm aware  
I'm in love but you don't care**

I'm torn in pieces  
I'm blind and waiting for you  
My heart is reeling  
I'm blind and waiting for you

/--------------------------/--------------------------/----------------------/-------------------/

'OK, Nicole, here we go. Work your magic,' Lola enthused. She spread out a selection of bridal catalogues on the sand and looked at her room mate expectantly. Nicola snatched up the nearest one, squealing excitedly. 'Oh my God! David's Bridal! I _love_ these!'

'Nicole, focus!' Lola cried. 'You need to find a wedding dress for Zoey, not you. Preferably a slightly 'Dem Der Hills'-style number. You know, a little white trash.'

'Oh, I got ya!' Nicola said slowly. She gave Lola a peppy thumbs up. 'I'm on it!' Lola smirked, shook her head and turned to Michael. 'So, how are we going to pay for this? I've got a hundred dollars saved up, but I was hoping to use it for spending money on holiday this summer…'

Logan waved a hand from his sun lounger. 'Hey, don't worry about it. I'll foot the bill for this wedding thing.'

Lola raised her eyebrows. 'Woah, seriously? Are you _sure_, Logan? It could end up costing quite a lot…'

'Yeah, it's nothing,' Logan insisted casually. 'I'm in a good mood this week.'

'Well, that sure is a change,' Michael said. 'How come?'

'Oh, you'll see,' Logan replied smugly. Lola growled angrily. 'First Quinn, now you! What's with all the secrets? I need to find some sanity. Where's Zoey?'

Michael shrugged. 'I don't know, I think she went walking with Chase.'

'Dude!' Logan cried. 'Our man is _finally_ getting some action!' He and Michael high-fived.

'Boys!' Lola muttered, turning away sulkily and picking up her magazine. She jumped as a hand reached out and pushed it down. Dustin's slightly odd, squirrel-like face grinned into hers.

'Uh, Dustin? Trying to read here!' she snapped.

'OK, sweetie,' Dustin beamed. 'I just heard you mention you don't like boys. Perhaps what you really need… is a man. A man like _me_.'

Lola raised an eyebrow disdainfully. 'Dustin, you're, like, three years younger than me. In a year's time I'll be dating Tom Welling. Get out of my face.'

Dustin sighed. 'Fine. Have it your way. But by the end of this week, you'll be begging me to be your date for the leavers' prom.'

Lola snorted. 'I think not.' She rolled up her magazine and swatted him. Shoo, fly. I say again. _Boys_.'

/--------------------------/--------------------------/----------------------/-------------------/

'So, you meant it?'

Zoey turned around to face Chase, the waves lapping at her feet. His face was completely honest. 'Of course I did, Zo. I love you.' He laughed to himself. 'It's taken, what, five years for me to tell you? I love you. I love you, Zoey Brooks.' He laughed again, nervously, unable to read her expression. 'But if you don't… you know… that's cool. I've been your friend for five years and I'll be your friend for another fifty if that's all you want.' He looked closely at her face, trying to gauge the effect his speech had had on her.

She still looked pensive, before meeting his eyes. A smile spread across her face. 'Chase, you _fool!_'

He couldn't help but grin too. 'What?' he squawked. From the look in her eyes, he was beginning to know that it would be alright.

Zoey sighed. 'Chase, this is our last week at PCA. After this, you're going home to Long Island and I'm going back to LA. We're going to college there. Somehow I don't think a bicoastal relationship based on a last week together will work.'

'Oh, come on, Zo,' Chase said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. He pointed at her suddenly. 'Ah-_ha_! You think we could _have_ a relationship!'

Zoey looked carefully at the sea swirling in eddies around her ankles. 'Chase, you are the best person I know. You are the kindest, the funniest, the nicest, the most genuine… and I love you. If I'd known you'd felt this way a few years ago we could have made something of it. I just think that now it's too late for that.' She looked up at him. 'I'm sorry, Chase.'

He looked back at her with pleading eyes. 'So, if I'd told you I liked you from the start…?'

Zoey shrugged. 'I'd have given it a try. Like I said, Chase, I love you. But come this Friday, we're probably not going to see each other again. Let's not make things complicated.'

'No, let's…let's…' Chase looked around desperately, finally kicking a huge mound of sound with an angry scream, degenerating into a whimpered 'Ow!' as he realised his toe had hit a rock. 'DAMNIT!' he yelled, and limped away, leaving Zoey alone.

**I'm standing here on the ground   
The sky above won't fall down  
Even though we fall in all directions  
Resolution of happiness  
Things have been dark for too long**

Don't change for you  
Don't change a thing for me   
Don't change for you  
Don't change a thing for me

I found a love I had lost  
It had been gone for too long  
Even though we fall in all directions  
Execution of bitterness  
Message received loud and clear

Don't change for you  
Don't change a thing for me  
Don't change for you  
Don't change a thing for me


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, thank you all so much for your reviews! So glad you're all enjoying the story… let me know what you think of this chapter, you guys are keeping me writing! \m/**

/----------------------------------/-----------------------------------/----------------------------/

'Wow, I never thought I would be going to prom in a wedding dress,' Zoey wisecracked, spinning around in the mirror. The dress was strapless, white and fifties-style, puffing out from the waist to the knee.

Nicola clapped her hands and giggled. 'I LOVE IT! Ohmigosh, this is so perfect, the whole school is talking about your wedding! It's gonna be _so_ hilarious! It'll go down in PCA _history_!'

'Nicole, will you stop stressing every other word?' Lola sighed humorously, smoothing down the mod-style dress she had finally decided on and examining her profile in the shop mirror. 'We get it already.'

Zoey chuckled, before her face fell into thoughtfulness. Lola glanced up at her. 'You OK, Zoey? What's up?'

'I'm just thinking about Chase,' she admitted. 'I hope he's still OK with this, after… you know…'

Nicole squealed. 'Oh my gosh, I am so glad he _finally_ told you how he feels! That is so cute! He's been in love with you, like, forever!'

'Aaargh!' Zoey cried. 'Has _everybody_ known about this except me?'

Lola shrugged. 'I didn't.'

'I did! Michael did! Logan did!' Nicola added triumphantly. 'Since, like, forever!'

'Thanks, Nicole,' Zoey muttered. Lola looked at her carefully. 'I think the more appropriate question is whether _you're_ OK with this, Zoey. You don't seem too happy, now you know that Chase wants to be with you and you turned him down. Are you sure the minor difficulties of a long-distance relationship is a good enough reason not to go for it?'

'Yeah!' Nicole cried. 'You could see each other every holiday and summer and weekends! It would be so cool! Zo, you guys are, like, _made_ for each other!'

Zoey pulled back the curtain of her changing cubicle and pulled off the dress. 'Guys, stop it! I made my decision. It's too big a thing to get into just as we're parting. And I am totally, one hundred per cent happy with that! OK?'

'OK,' Nicole and Lola muttered. Lola leaned in closer to Nicole. 'We'll see about that!'

/----------------------------------/-----------------------------------/----------------------------/

'Dude, I still can't believe she turned you down!' Michael shook his head incredulously. Logan just scoffed. 'Hah, after five years, Chase just got r-e-j-e-c-t-e-d. Haha!'

Michael shot him a glare. 'Shut up, man, that's cold. You sure you can't change her mind, Chase?'

'I feel like a monkey butler,' his friend muttered randomly as he straightened the jacket of his black wedding suit. 'And, yes, I am sure. The weird thing is, I think she wants to be with me. She told me she loves me, for crying out loud! But it's just typical Zoey. She's decided it'll be too hard and she's sticking to that. Stubborn as ever!' He couldn't keep the fondness out of his voice, despite his grudge.

'Well, why don't we just think of the reasons why a long-distance gig wouldn't be as big a problem as she thinks?' Michael suggested, fiddling with Chase's bow tie. 'Remember, dude, you're going to be taking her to prom in two days. Something about those dresses always makes girls a little warmer towards a dude.'

Logan sniggered crudely. 'You bet!'

Michael turned on him, irritated. 'I didn't mean it like that, man! Who are you taking, anyway? I bet every girl in school turned you down, player!'

Logan rolled his eyes. 'I don't_ want_ to go to prom with some lame chick at PCA. I told you, I have a date. You'll have to wait and see who, and I tell you, you will be so damn jealous when you meet her.'

'_I _won't,' Chase assured him.

'Hey, I'm going with Lola, I'm happy,' Michael shrugged merrily. 'OK, Logan, shut up now. Chase, let's get thinking of ways to persuade Zoey…'

/----------------------------------/-----------------------------------/----------------------------/

Midnight hung heavily over PCA, and it seemed in every dorm, plots were brewing.

Lola sat quietly in her bunk, her laptop on her lap. She had lifted Chase's memory stick from his rucksack at dinner while he was distracted by Michael choking on a grape. It was now plugged into her computer's USB port, and she was typing furiously. Occasionally, she exchanged a few words in her IM conversation with Michael, while his room mates also slept.

Quinn chuckled in her room, connecting various wires together. 'OK, let's try this,' she whispered, before flicking a switch. Her eyes lit up as her contraption began to operate. '_Excellent…_'

Dustin looked through his photos of his sister and her friends, stopping when Lola was in one. Each time, he made a note in a little book and carried on flipping through them.

Within two days, all three plots would reach their fruition. And as each plotter was unaware of the others, who could say how brilliantly or disastrously the schemes would combine?


	6. Chapter 6

'Hey, Chase, man, don't forget to kiss the bride!'

Chase rolled his eyes at the hundredth immature comment he'd received that day, trudging past the gaggle of chuckling juniors on his way to class. He was getting extremely tired of this whole marriage prank. The others might find it funny, but he couldn't wait for it to be over the next day. At least then he wouldn't have to be around Zoey anymore, knowing there was now no hope.

He blinked as someone grabbed his hand, and looked round to see Lola smiling slyly up at him. 'Hey, Chase, come and look at this!'

'OK,' Chase said wearily, allowing himself to be led into the girls' lounge, not really caring anymore. He blinked again as she cooed loudly at him, 'Oh, Chase, I don't believe this! Chase, I… I love you, too!'

'Huh?' Chase didn't have time to respond. Lola planted her lips firmly on his. He pulled away as he caught a camera flash out of the corner of his eye. 'Hey, wait a minute, wait a minute!'

Lola spun him round to face an eager photographer for the school paper, flanked by a reporter holding a dictaphone. 'Chase, you're the other half of PCA's shock It couple! Your wedding is tomorrow, and here you are declaring your love for another girl! What do you have to say?'

Chase stuttered, gobsmacked. 'I…I…'

Lola jumped in. 'Chase has had a change of heart. Literally. Some of you may remember that Chase and I dated a few years ago. We've realised we still have feelings for each other, and it'll be me and him getting married tomorrow.'

The lounge burst into shocked cries of 'Ohmigosh!' as the camera zoomed in on Lola pulling Chase into a full-on kiss.

Zoey walked out of her dorm room, drawn out by the loud chatter from outside. She stopped dead as she saw Chase and Lola locked in an embrace, and the photographer quickly turned his camera on her and snapped a photo of her blank face. 'Zoey, did you know about this?' the reporter demanded.

'I have no idea what is going on,' Zoey said slowly. 'Excuse me.' She backed into her room and slammed the door in their faces.

/----------------------------------/-----------------------------------/----------------------------/

'Lola, are you sure about this?' Zoey asked steadily. 'I mean, I know you want this prank to be as dramatic as possible…'

'Zoey, how many times do I have to tell you?' Lola sighed. 'This is totally for real. Chase told me he's been in love with me the whole time. And we are getting married tomorrow.' She squealed. 'I'm so excited!'

Zoey frowned. 'Uh, Lola, Chase told me he's in love with _me_.'

She shook her head triumphantly. 'No, no, he told me he was confused and misplacing his affection. He likes you as a friend and all, but… I'm the one he's going to spend the rest of his life with! Oh, that guy is _so_ _cute_!'

Nicole frowned. 'I don't buy it. Chase loves Zoey.'

Zoey got up from the bed and shrugged on her jacket. 'OK, I am going to go talk to him. This is crazy.'

'Hey, Zo, you are OK with this and everything, aren't you? I mean, you did say you only like Chase as a friend, right? He's not worth a long-distance relationship, were your words.' Lola quizzed her as she opened the door.

'Yeah, yeah, of course I'm cool with it,' Zoey snapped. 'It's just… so weird. This was all just meant to be a big trick on the rest of the school, now it's… it's throwing up all this stuff.' She shook her head. 'Well, see ya.'

'Say hello to my future husband!' Lolo cooed. 'It _is_ alright if I borrow the white dress, isn't it? I don't have time to get one! I'd go with you to see my beautiful boy myself, but it's bad luck to see the bride on the eve of the wedding, isn't it? OK, bye!'

Zoey had already shut the door. 'Ugh.' Lola collapsed onto the bed before reaching for her cell phone and flipping it open. 'Michael! We have a code 101, Zoey's heading over to your dorm right now! Get Chase out of there, I don't care how, and feed her the story! OK, great, thanks. Yeah, it just might work! OK, bye.' She hung up.

Nicole looked at her, face scrunched up in confusion. '_Huh?_ Are you tricking Zoey? Why are you kicking Chase out of his room? I don't understand…'

Lola leaned forward. 'Nicole, we are not tricking Zoey and we are not kicking Chase, OK? We are helping to bring them together!'

Nicole was still frowning. 'So… you're not marrying Chase…'

'No! It's just another prank, like the one where Zoey and Chase were getting married, remember? I thought of that prank to help get them together. But it seems I have to take it a bit further to do that.'

'OK,' Nicole shrugged, flipping the page of her magazine.

'Don't tell them,' Lola warned dangerously. Nicole zipped her lips. 'Oh, please, like I'd ruin this for them! Those two are so totally M.F.E.O!'

Lola wrinkled her nose. 'What?'

'MADE FOR EACH OTHER!' Nicole cheered.

/----------------------------------/-----------------------------------/----------------------------/

Zoey knocked nervously on the door of the boys' dorm room, shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat. There was a scuffling sound, then Michael opened the door with a big, cheerful smile. 'Oh, _h-eyyy_, Zoey! Come on in, what can I do for you?'

'Uh, I just wanted to talk to Chase,' Zoey told him.

Michael leaned casually in the door frame. 'Oh, of course, you want to congratulate him, right? Hooking up with Lola and all that.' He chuckled. 'Kinda like a fairytale, makes you feel all warm inside, doesn't it?'

'Michael, stop talking bull,' Zoey snapped. 'Am I the only one who thinks this is crazy? Let me see Chase!'

'You just missed him,' Logan yelled from inside the room. 'He went off to see Lola.' He snorted. 'Talk about bad luck, night of the big day. But the guy _is_ crazy about her!'

Zoey gave a furious scream. 'This is insane! Michael, c'mon, you're just going to let Chase throw his life away like this?'

Michael shrugged. 'If it makes him happy.'

'With someone who is totally wrong for him!'

Michael frowned. 'Hey, he and Lola are good together! What's up with you, Zoey? You should be happy Chase has found someone, especially since it'll be two of your best friends getting together.'

Zoey didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She felt like she was in a really bad dream. 'I know, I know,' she muttered. 'I'm sorry, it's all just so… sudden, y'know?' Without another word, she wandered off. Michael looked wordlessly after her. If she'd looked back, she would have seen his eyes filled with compassion, but she didn't. Quickly, he shut the door. 'Logan, get him out of there! I'll call Lola and tell her to leave her dorm room – Zoey can think the two of them are out canoodling in the fountain or smack.'

Logan jumped up from his beanbag and opened the wardrobe. A gagged and unconscious Chase stumbled out, a red bruise on his forehead. Logan winced. 'Sorry, dude, it had to be done.'

Michael gave him a high five. 'Good thinking, man. That sure got him out of the way. I can't help feeling kinda bad, though. I just condoned the beating of my best friend.'

Logan rolled his eyes. 'Forget it. Tomorrow, Chase won't know how to thank us.'

'I sure hope you're right,' Michael sighed, as he dialled Lola's number.

/----------------------------------/-----------------------------------/----------------------------/

That night, a letter arrived at the school office for Chase.

In his room, Dustin played back the footage of Lola and Chase that he'd taped from the PCA channel over and over again.

Quinn slipped into another residential building, grasping a syringe and chuckling.

A sleepless Zoey tossed and turned. With eyes closed, she saw Chase. With eyes open, they always seemed to land on the merrily sleeping Lola.

All of these things were interlinked, and time was running out. What would happen when they all culminated?

/----------------------------------/-----------------------------------/----------------------------/

**Hope you enjoyed! ** **As always, please review if you liked it or have any criticism. Could the next post be the grand finale? Wait and see!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hopeless Romantic 86:** Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy!

**ashley:** It's close now, I promise you!

**larabaybee:** Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you agree with Lola's plan...

**Striypsocks:** Hmm tell me if you're right!

Chase awoke with a groan, his head throbbing. He rolled over painfully, and realised he was sleeping on the floor. He jerked slowly up, wincing with the ache in his sore spine. 'Uh, Michael? Logan? O-K,' he added, raising an eyebrow as Michael leapt out from behind the closet door, fiddling with a bright red bowtie. 'Dude, what are you do_ing?_'

'Dude, what are _you_ doing? You're getting married today, man!' He shook his head disdainfully. 'Maybe you'd better go take a shower or something.'

Chase steadied himself on the bedpost. 'Wait a minute. This is the prank, right? It's prom night. I'm pretending to marry Zoey.'

Logan entered the room wrapped in a towel. Catching the last sentences, he condescendingly pinched Chase's cheek. 'Aw, liddle Chasey had a bad dream? You're talking smack, dude. You proposed to Lola last night, remember? You're marrying her – _for real_.'

Chase stared at him, dumbstruck. 'OK… I am so freaked out right now. Why the hell am I marrying _Lola_… when I'm in love with _Zoey_?'

Michael looked around furtively and shrugged. 'Uh, you changed your mind? Anyway, it's too late to back out now. you do have the suit, don't you?'

Chase massaged his eyes. 'WHY is this happening? This is INSANE! It's like some creepy nightmare where everyone's acting weird! Begone, spectres!' He flapped his hands dramatically, then dropped them to his sides. 'You cannot force me to marry someone.'

'Huh-huh, you'd be surprised,' Logan chuckled sinisterly. Chase looked scared. Michael decided to step in, and looked into his friend's eyes. 'Chase, just trust us, OK? You're right, things aren't how they seem. We got something a little funky going on here, and it's all for you and… well, you'll see. I hope. So would you do us a favour and show a little faith!'

Chase looked at both of his friends, then gave an irritated groan. 'Aaarghh! OK, fine. Anything to stop this madness to end. Just so long as I don't really have to marry anyone,' he added quickly.

Logan winked at him. 'No worries,' he smirked, before murmuring in Michael's ear. 'We'll see about that…'

/----------------------------------/----------------------------/-----------------------------------/

Zoey sat in her hanging chair, attached to the ceiling by a hook like an ungainly swing and shaped by the bubble. She was especially fond of it this morning – the rounded sides kept Lola out of her view.

The blushing bride was eagerly trying on the wedding dress that Zoey had been about to wear. It was a little tight on her slim frame, and clashed with her bright yellow and green highlights. She sighed with irritation. 'Nicole, you're the clothes genius. Any chance of salvation here?'

A flattered Nicole leapt up and began loosening zips and ties, pulling out the skirt and pinching at the bodice with expert precision. Lola smiled warmly. 'Thank you, that's so much better! Oh Nicole, Zoey, let's work on your bridesmaid dresses! Nicole, you can take my lilac prom dress… and Zoey… ummmm…'

'It's fine, I won't be coming,' Zoey snapped. These past few days had descended slowly into madness, and she didn't actually care if people thought she was being rude or behaving badly. It didn't even feel real anyway.

Lola raised her eyebrow. 'Um, Zoey, why not? Chase and I really want you there!'

'Oh, Chase and I, now is it? Already a perfect little couple, totally belonging to each other? How _sweet_.' Zoey snapped.

Lola blinked, shocked at the hurt in Zoey's voice. Though she felt terrible, she knew it was necessary. 'Well, yeah. We are getting married, Zo. Look, you just _have_ to come, I'm sure Nicole and I can find you something…'

'Don't bother,' Zoey said coldly. 'I'm going for a walk. Have a nice life.' Feeling a little overdramatic but justified, Zoey snatched up her bag and stormed out. Nicole looked at Lola, concerned. Lola gave her a thumbs up and grinned. 'I think it's working!'

/----------------------------------/----------------------------/-----------------------------------/

Zoey sat underneath their familiar old tree on campus. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the trunk. The green area was quieter today, with all the seniors inside preparing for prom and the other students in classes and keeping inside, out of the unusually cool and cloudy weather.

Images flashed through her mind, like scenes in a flipbook, animating and coming to life. Her trying to teach Chase Chemistry in ninth grade. Him trying to teach her Biology. The two of them, laughing about Logan and his vanity. The two of them furiously debating whether Spiderman was a better superhero than Batman.

The two of them.

**Its alright I never thought I'd fall in love and then**

Tears welled in her eyes as she reached into the bag and took out the photo she always kept in the little pocket. It was the only of him she had; unlike Logan, he was pretty camera shy.

**Its alright I look to you as my only friend**

She looked at it closely. His familiar big, bushy hair, bright black. The witty blue eyes full of laughter and friendliness. The careful smile, always watching out for her.

**Its alright I never thought that I could feel this something**

**Rising, rising in my veins**

She squeezed her eyes tight shut, not wanting to think about it. But the memory came unbidden into her mind, the day she took the photo.

**Looks like it's happened again**

'Hey, Chase, smile!'

He spun round and grinned automatically at the sight of her, then frowned as she lowered her camera. 'Hey, that was low!'

'I had to get a photo of you for my album somehow!' she smiled, coming to sit by him under the tree. 'What's up?'

'Ah, nothing. Crummy History quiz in half an hour, which will be… _fun_.'

'Have you studied?'

'Uh, well… technically?'

Zoey rolled her eyes and laughed good-naturedly. 'Chase Matthews, you are a disgrace!'

'I know, I know. Hey, give me your brain a sec, I need your organisational skills.' He leaned over jokily and put his hands either side of her head, and then for a weird moment he hesitated, just holding her head and looking at her. She lifted her hands and removed both of his, and they remained on his forearms as she lowered them down to touch her knees. She liked the sense of touching him like that.

But only for a moment. She laughed and hit him lightly on the arm. 'Like you could even fit this brain into that head!' she joked. He smiled, but he didn't look like his mind was on the humour of the situation. He fiddled with his thumb. 'Hey, Zo?'

**You always looked like you had something else on your mind  
But when I try to tell you, you'd tell me never mind  
But darling when I see you, you see me**

'Yep?'

'I know… I know, maybe, you think, I'm a bit of a, I don't know, a coward, letting other people get their way all the time…'

'Chase, what? Of course I don't!' she replied, shocked.

'Well, I just wanted to… if you needed me to, Zoey, I'd be the bravest person on earth for you. I'd even box Logan, and he is a mean boxer.' They both smiled at his sudden reverting to flippancy, but that something between them remained. He shrugged. 'Well, I'm here.'

'Of course you are!' the then-Zoey laughed. 'Come on, let's go get an ice cream before your quiz.'

The now-Zoey opened her eyes. 'You're here, huh, Chase? The hell you are!' But she knew she was using her anger to hide something much worse, a sickness in the feeling of her stomach. She'd had someone worth fighting for who thought she was worth fighting for. How rare was that? And she'd lost it.

She scrunched up her fists, furious at herself. How did she let things get this wrong? How did she miss it? It could only be too late.

I wanna tell you that I'll never love anyone else  
You wanna tell me that you're better off by yourself  
But darling when I see you, you see me

This is not what I'm like  
This is not what I do  
This is not what I'm like  
I think I'm falling for you

I never thought - This is not what I'm like  
I never thought - This is not what I do  
I never thought - This is not what I'm like  
I never thought - I think I'm falling for you  
I never thought -  
I never thought -  
That I could feel this something  
Rising, rising in my veins  
Looks like it's happened again

And it looks like  
I feel this something  
Rising, rising in my veins  
Looks like it's happened again


End file.
